


Introducing Dragon

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [91]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt and David have a cat they need to rehome, but Don and Will don't want a second cat.





	1. Somebody in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has a problem.

**Somebody in Need—** ****

“C’mon, Don,” David begged.“At least come over and meet him.”

“We don’t need another cat,” Don said.“How’d you end up with one, anyway?”

“It started out as a joke,” David said, slumping in his chair.“Matt got some tuna in case any neighborhood cats wandered into our apartment, and this cat must’ve heard about it, because he shows up on our doorstep the next day and won’t leave.”

“You start feeding him and he stays,” Don said wryly.“Big surprise.”

“He’s a cool cat,” David said, his desperation evident.“Lots of fun and doesn’t mess stuff up and asks at the door when he needs to go outside instead of a litter box.”

“So, why don’t you keep him?”

“Matt’s allergic,” David groaned.“Coughing and sneezing and pretending he just has a cold.”

“Maybe he _has_ a cold.”

“What kinda investigator do you think I am?He’s definitely allergic to the cat.”

“There are animal shelters ...”

“Matt’ll never agree to it.He’s worried they’ll euthanize him.”

Don grimaced at the truth in that statement.There were too many cats in LA for any shelter to handle.

He must have looked like he was caving, because David said quickly, “He’s got his shots and been neutered.He’s in good shape, the vet says. … Well, she said that after removing his claws from her face.Didn’t really like the vet.He was okay on the ride there and back though – he likes to ride in the car, just like your cat.”

Don sighed.“Okay, no promises.”

 

So it was that Don and Will ended up bringing their cat over to David and Matt’s apartment, just 'to see.'  


David and Matt brought their cat out to their front porch and Don and Will set down theirs.

“Monster, meet Dragon.”

 


	2. Working on Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is under seige.

**Working on Don—** ****

Four men held their breath as Dragon and Monster sniffed each other.Each man had different hopes for this meeting and they waited in silence for any fireworks.After a brief flickering of ears at Monster, Dragon went straight to Don.Purring madly, he curled around Don’s legs.

Will held back a smile.Dragon had known immediately which human he needed to work on.Will liked the idea of a second cat so Monster wasn’t alone so much, and David was desperate to get rid of the cat and stop Matt’s sneezing.Matt was obviously torn, watching Dragon through wistful, blood-shot eyes.But Don … He’d told Will and Monster that this visit was just to stop David from bugging him and that they shouldn’t worry.

Monster didn’t look worried at the moment.He was snuggling up to Matt in the way that any cat will do when confronted with someone who’s allergic. 

Dragon put his paws on Don’s leg and rubbed his head against Don’s hand.Don scratched his ears reluctantly.He was a beautiful, long-haired silver cat with a big ruff.

“He’s in good shape.Are you sure he isn’t somebody’s?” Will asked. 

“We asked our neighbors, put up signs everywhere, and checked out some websites,” David said.

“He had bad tangles when we found him,” Matt added.“We took him to a groomer who got them out and said he just needs to be brushed regularly.” 

“A _cat_ groomer?” Don asked.“How did he handle that?”

“Thought it great fun,” David said wryly.“Baited every dog in the place.” 

“Sounds like Monster …”

At his name, Monster came over and stretched up Don’s other leg in a perfect mimic of Dragon.Will let himself grin.It was as if both cats were begging. 

_Partners in crime already._

* * *

Monster  


Dragon  


__


	3. Neutral Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a proposal.

**Neutral Territory—** ****

Grinning, Will took a cell phone picture of what he was pretty sure was the introduction of a new member of their family.Don looked bemused.Dragon and Monster were stretched up Don’s legs, one set of giant paws on each thigh, one furry head under each hand, both purring enough to rattle Don’s teeth.

Dragon was smaller than Monster, but still not small. Monster now weighed a healthy 21 pounds, having gained weight since they got him.Dragon looked like he was 15 or 16 pounds, but it was hard to tell how much was fur.Dragon definitely had some Maine Coon in him, from his size, tufted feet, and thick, soft fur.What were the odds that the cat that decided to adopt Matt and David was also a Maine Coon mix?

“They seem to get along,” Don said slowly.

“This is neutral territory,” Will said.“Why don’t we try him at our home for a few days?”

“Just a few days,” Don agreed reluctantly.

Will crouched down.“What do you think, Dragon?You wanna come visit us?”

Dragon dropped down from Don’s leg, padded over and headbutted Will in the cheek.Everyone laughed. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Matt said.

Will reached out a hand and let Dragon sniff it before he scratched him under the chin.

“He’s certainly outgoing,” Don said.“That’s good.”

Will said, “How about you guys bring Dragon over to our house?I’ll make dinner.Then if it obviously doesn’t work out, you can take him right home.”

“Okay,” Matt said sadly.Everyone but Don knew that it was only a formality.Barring a meltdown, Dragon was going to become Don and Will’s.

“C’mon, Monster,” Don said.“Home.”

As they turned to go, David said to Matt, “What do you think about reptiles?”

  


* * *

Another picture of Monster  


Another picture of Dragon  


**  
**


End file.
